


Man of Light

by lovelyjjkm



Category: Haikyu, Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Doctor Hinata, Kagehina AU, M/M, space pilot kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjjkm/pseuds/lovelyjjkm
Summary: future au where kageyama becomes a space pilot and takes up a deadly mission. he dies in action, saving the world but leaving behind his fiancé.during a meteor shower, hinata looks up at the sky and realizes kageyama never left him.





	Man of Light

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am and made little to no changes because this was originally just a vent and i didn’t want to get rid of that... authenticity? i know it’s not the best but i liked it enough to publish it. please don’t be mean! if you don’t like it just leave :) and yes, it’s all in lowercase. i’m sad leave me alone. 
> 
> also, because this takes place in the future, a lot has changed! before anyone assumes hinata is going crazy in this, he’s not. the theory of ghosts and spirits being real is proven in this au! hinata just tries to avoid anything having to do with it, until this moment. 
> 
> oh also please listen to ‘Beyond Love’ by Beach House and ‘Change It All’ by Harrison Storm while reading this! i was playing these songs on repeat while writing this and it really got me in the mood :)

“tonight we are expecting another meteor shower at 12:35 am, don’t miss out on the beautiful sig-“

hinata shut off the tv, throwing the remote across the room out of pure rage. he covered his eyes with his free arm, the other dangling off the couch. 

hinata avoids the weekly meteor showers like it’s the plague, because to him, that’s the most accurate way to describe them. it’s been a year since the incident, but hinata still can’t find the courage to look up at the night sky.

instead, he likes to imagine that kageyama will knock on his door and confirm to him that it was all just a big misunderstanding. he wasn’t dead, he was alive and breathing. he was simply just on another planet, floating in the middle of space for years, but still alive. 

he wanted kageyama to tell him that he shouldn’t hate the universe with all the passion in his veins. he wished kageyama would show him all his favorite constellations just one more time and remind him how beautiful they truly are. 

“just one more fucking time,” hinata utters out, hands forming into fists. 

hinata sometimes forgets how the tallers face felt, how soft his skin was, how dry his lips were. he forgets, so easily, and it scares him like hell.

but hinata lures for the day his soul is no longer attached to the memory of his childhood love. after all, hinata only had recollections and torn up photos to remember kageyama. 

hinata can’t say he’s moved on yet. he’s had his own fair share of seasonal boyfriends that he attempted committing to, but no one has ever equaled up to kageyama. he was his highschool sweetheart, someone who saw him grow up from a tiny hormonal teen to a full blown adult. who could ever beat that, hinata ponders.

his friends tell him he’ll find someone again, that no one has only one soulmate. and maybe that’s true. maybe there’s someone even better than kageyama, someone who can help hinata find love again. 

a part of him loathes it. 

and another part knows it is inevitable.

but every part of him knows he will never forget kageyama, no matter how hard he tries.

—-

“hey babe! there’s another meteor shower tonight. let’s watch it!”

“kageyama, i watch them with you every other week. i’m busy right now.”

hinata could feel kageyamas pout from across the room. he rolls his eyes, sighing loudly and dramatically. “okay you big baby, let me get a sweater.”

kageyama laughs maniacally, knowing he won once again. “you know, you use to be the one begging me to watch the meteors.”

hinata glares at kageyamas sly expression. “yeah, that was before they happened like every other week.”

kageyama shrugged, walking out into their backyard. they liked to lay down on the grass and talk aimlessly for hours straight. this felt like one of those nights.

“they never fail to amaze me,” kageyama starts, already sprawled out on the floor before hinata could even finish shuffling on his sweater. “hey, maybe when i become one of those space mission pilots, i get to see these cool things daily, and up close.”

hinata sits down quietly next to kageyama, bringing his knees up to his chest. he looks up at the sky, a small smile finding his way onto his lips. “hm, i don’t know. sounds kind of dangerous, kags. i still think an alien with mega super powers is going to end up pummeling you.”

kageyama snorts aggressively next to him, and hinata could feel him staring. hinata looks back to see kageyamas expression, and a bright smile was glued onto his face. three years, and hinata still feels the butterflies multiply in his stomach. 

never gets old, hinata thinks. 

“that’ll be the coolest thing to ever happen to me, so i don’t see the issue.”

hinata sticks his tounge out at him, pulling on his hoodie before looking up at the stars once again. after a couple of minutes, the first meteor danced across the sky. kageyama sighs in awe, and hinata feels his heart strings be pulled every which way.

hinata knew how much the wonders of astronomy amazed kageyama, but just thinking of his fiancé being up in space while he’s down here on earth made hinata want to vomit all his guts out. hinata, the amazing overthinker, would non-stop worry that kageyama has blown up into pieces for some weird, unknown reason. 

“it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

hinata wanted to cry. he wanted to cry with all his might because kageyamas dream to become someone so different from himself was terrifying. he doesn’t know why, but it doesn’t feel right. none of it does. they’ve been talking about it for months, hinata never budging.

he knew it was selfish, to keep the love of his life away from his dream. but slowly, he was coming to terms with it. that their ambitions were incredibly different, and hinata couldn’t do anything about it.

what if he stopped him from becoming a doctor, hinata wonders. he knew he would hate kageyama for life, even while loving him. 

hinata turns to look at kageyama once again, tears streaming down his face. he didn’t even realize he was crying.

kageyama was already looking at him. he didn’t look surprised, instead he looked at peace. kageyama could read his mind, hinata figured this out a long time ago.

“yeah, it’s gorgeous.”

——

hinata woke up slowly, throat burning and mouth excruciatingly parched. he groans slightly, searching for his phone in between the sheets. 

he fell asleep, again. and on the couch, again.

hinata finally finds it on the other side of the couch, and checks the time to see it was 12:30 am. his heart dropped.

“there’s another meteor shower tonight. let’s watch it!”

hinata has this dream every time there’s a meteor shower, and hinata assumes it’s the universes way of telling him to snap the fuck out of it. he never listens to it, but tonight he thinks he has to. 

it’s not like he wanted to, but it felt like he needed to see it. his fear of the night sky was dragging on, and hinata knows he’ll never move on if he can’t complete a simple task like watching meteors. 

grow up, hinata tells himself. 

just grow up.

12:32 am.

hinata puts on a nearby sweater, pulling the hoodie on before hesitatingly sliding the backyard door open. it looks the same from the last time they watched the stars. hinata hasn’t even touched it. 

12:33 am.

hinata plomps down in the middle of the yard, the grass tickling his skin. he pulls his legs up to his chest, and a strong sense of deja vu hits him. 

just like the dream.

as a way to reassure himself, hinata glances behind him. no sign of kageyama, but he still hoped there was a chance he would appear out of thin air and chat with him about nothing again.

just once more.

12:35 am.

hinatas vision is blurred, and his throats feels heavy, but he can still see it. the first meteor.

it was beautiful, just like he remembered it. a smudge of light following it’s trail, the surrounding stars making it shine even brighter. 

hinata didn’t know if he was sobbing or if he was dead silent, but it didn’t matter. his eyes were glued onto the stunning sight in front of him. 

he felt it, felt it more than he ever has before. hinata felt kageyama, and he remembered the softness of his face, the dryness of his lips. he recalled every single thing having to do with the taller, even how his voice sounded in the mornings. 

hinatas throat burned even more than before, and his line of sight grew foggier. 

still there, even with all the obstacles between them, the brown blob thrashing and rotating around in the sky was still visible. and when hinata blinks, he swears he can make out kageyamas shadow. 

“you’ve been watching me this whole time, haven’t you?” hinata whispers between sobs, not even attempting to wipe away the tears burning his eyes. 

“you’ve never left.”

hinata sits in his own poodle of sorrow, watching the sky in absolute defeat. 

“it’s time huh?” hinata chuckles dryly, “to give you up.”

the meteors pivoting in sync, the sky spinning above him, everything was moving.

even kageyama.

hinata knew when the last meteor painted the sky, he had to move on too. 

hinata also knew that’s what kageyama would’ve wanted for him to do.

12:45 am.

the sky, once so full of life, grew quiet. hinata did as well, his sobs becoming silent weeps. 

in a final act of goodbye, hinata felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. 

he didn’t look back, because reality would crush his heart like it never even existed. but hinata didn’t have to see kageyama to know he was there. 

all he did was cry even harder, face stuffed in his hands. 

“goodbye, kageyama” hinata choked out.

“wait for me, okay? i’ll be there in a couple of years. i’ll tell you everything, about my new boyfriend and maybe about my kids if i ever have any.”

“you know i’ve always wanted some, so i’ll definitely be telling you about kids.”

for the first time in a while, hinata looked up at the sky and laughed a genuine laugh. his heart bubbled with relief and contentment. 

full. he felt full.

“i’ll love you forever, my brave space pilot.”

“and i’ll never forget about you.”

if he could, kageyama would’ve said it back.


End file.
